wsrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Khor Edgelord
Khor "Werzason" Edgelord is a travelling warrior, bound to no singular clan since his arrival on Nexus. He is often seen assisting the Dreadtalon clan in their endeavors, as well as acting as council for Clan Darathall. He is a peculiar, mysterious Draken who has become known for his unique perspectives and moments of strange enlightenment that has gained him the title and nickname, 'Werzason', as if he were a child of the Goddess herself. Ideology: He originally came from old traditions and honorable conduct. Even after a major shift in his reality, he still holds true to many of the older codes of conducts. He doesn't entirely understand the traditional gender roles that other races become preoccupied with, instead resorting to a simple "Hunter / Support" when he talks of it. Many of the things he does, he does for what he calls the "Greater Clan", believing that what we do now has to be for the benefit of those who will come, just as we survive on what our ancestors have left us. History: (Authors Note: Many events were left out or glazed over for simplicity sake. This does not reflect everything that Khor Edgelord has experienced.) His true origins are currently unknown as he was found as a hatchling by a Huntress of the Edgelord clan in the shadow of the Teeth of Mikros. The Huntress had discovered the young Draken beside his dead father, fighting off scavengers that were intent on eating both the hatchling and the dead body he guarded. Recognizing the spirit of a proud warrior residing in the youngling, she had taken charge over him, returning to her clan where the young Draken would be cared for. Many seasons would come and go and during a hunt, the Huntress that cared for him vanished during a great hunt. It was presumed she had died and an old Bloodshaman took Khor under his care. He taught him the history of the Edgelord clan as well as other clans that lived in the region. The old Draken's plan was to maybe discover where Khor had originated, but nothing ever became apparent. The only thing they could divine about him was that he originated from a Night-side clan further into the darker reaches of the Twilight Band. When Khor had become of age to officially join the Clan as a Warrior, he underwent a grueling trial that tested him both physically and spiritually. It was during this trial that he made a terrible discovery. As if having been guided through a trance by some higher power, Khor happened upon where the bodies of Draken Huntresses and Warriors that had supposedly disappeared were being kept. He wanted to run right then to tell the old Bloodshaman of his discovery only to find the old Draken in the very same room, weaving dark magics with two others. When he was discovered, the old Draken sent the other two away and when it was just the two of them, Khor confronted the old shaman about this. He asked Khor if he recalled the stories he had been told about how the clan had fallen, then telling that he had planned to use the same power to bring them back to the top. An army of half-deads, warriors and huntresses that still held all of the skills they had gained in life, but were perfectly obedient. Never wavered, didn't feel pain, and were exceptionally difficult to defeat. Khor pleaded with the shaman, using the same tales to note just how dangerous, how wrong all of this was. At first, Khor thought the old Draken was about to relent. After all, he had been like a grandfather to him. But then he saw the Huntress who had cared for him as a mother would have. Just as he paused to say something, that was when he felt the blade slide into his stomach. Confusion, anger, and fear all began to war with each other in Khor before that same trance-like state took hold of him. When he had come to, he was covered in blood that he could not readily identify. He found himself at the base of the Teeth of Mikros, near the very same spot he had been first discovered. He could not recall what had happened, but he knew that he could not return to the life he had known. So instead, he began to travel, eventually leaving Mikros for Nexus. Category:Draken Category:Dreadtalon Tribe Category:Dominion Category:Characters